


heart and soul

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: "The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."





	

**Author's Note:**

> as we've established, I am trash for soulmate AUs, so here is another one i hope you will enjoy!  
> tumblr: hufflebee

_One day, somebody is going to love you heart and soul._

Alec had never told Izzy, but he’s been holding on to those words for years. Everyone else would tell him he’d find a nice girl, he’d find a beautiful bride, and those words filled him with dread and a sense of wrong.

Izzy’s words were a comfort, something he would repeat to himself late at night and even on nights when he didn’t believe it one bit, the words still managed to soften some of the harshness of his own mind.

Then Magnus came along and softened Alec’s entire being in a way he could have never imagined.

After they defeated Valentine, they had explained to Madzie what happened to her Nana, leaving her heartbroken. Dot took her in and Magnus and Alec visited as much as they could, all of them trying to help Madzie feel at home. Luke visited almost as often as they did, Madzie finding his wolf form a particularly calming presence.

It had been two months now since she was in their lives and she was so much more open with all of them. Alec was reading a story to her on the couch in Dot’s new apartment as she and Magnus worked on a potion, when Madzie suddenly got up and started grasping at nothing in front of Alec.

He looked at her, her face frustrated when she couldn’t seem to grab a hold of whatever she was seeing.

“Sweetheart, what is it?” Alec asked, putting the book down. He noticed Dot and Magnus turning their attention to Madzie as well.

“There’s a string here,” she said and Alec looked over at Magnus with a confused look. Magnus shrugged, apparently also not having any idea what Madzie was talking about.

Dot came closer and crunched down next to Madzie.

“What kind of string, honey?” she asked.

“A red one, I see it sometimes.”

“Where do you see it, can you tell me where it starts?”

Madzie turned to Alec and placed a hand to his little finger.

“Here.”

And then she walked towards Magnus, presumably following the string. Magnus crunched down as she approached him and placed a hand around Magnus’ little finger as well.

“And it goes here.”

Magnus’ face changed from confusion to surprise and he looked up at Alec like he was seeing him for the first time. Alec looked over at Dot, understanding slowly showing in her eyes and she smiled.

“Madzie, come on, let’s go get you some ice cream,” she said, walking over to Madzie and taking her hand. They walked towards the door, a promise of ice cream apparently enough to get Madzie’s mind off of the mysterious string.

As the door shut behind them, Magnus stood up and walked over to Alec. He sat down beside him and placed Alec’s hands in his own.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, have you ever heard of the Red String of Fate?”

Alec nodded, remembering the stories he heard as a child. The Red String of Fate signified soulmates, but there have only been a couple of Shadowhunters throughout history that could see it, so no one placed much importance on marrying or being with your soulmate since the chances of you knowing if someone was your soulmate were almost nonexistent. Still, whenever a Shadowhunter had this ability and saw this connection between two people, it was considered almost a blessing from the Angel to that couple.

“Yeah, but only that it signifies soulmates and there hasn’t been a Shadowhunter in centuries who could see it,” Alec said.

“But there have been Seelies and warlocks, which I imagine isn’t something the Clave likes to mention,” Magnus said. “Although, they are very rare as well. I’ve only ever met one Seelie who could see it and up until now, I hadn’t met a warlock who could.”

_Up until now._

“You mean Madzie can see it?”

“What she described right now, a string invisible to others connecting little fingers of two people, is exactly how the Red String of Fate is said to be.”

“But that means-” Alec stopped and stared at Magnus. Madzie didn’t just see the string; she saw it connecting him and Magnus.

“That means we’re soulmates,” Alec breathed out, the words echoing in his mind and weaving themselves into his heart. But then, just as they settled, Alec found that there weren’t fireworks going on in his head, that his world hadn’t altered in the slightest.

He thought of his wedding, the moment when he first kissed Magnus. The moment his entire mind went still and an almost overwhelming sense of calm spread throughout his entire body. He remembered that feeling of content, not finding out something new, but rather recognizing it, accepting it, letting it settle in his heart.

He hadn’t had a word for it until now, but somehow he’d known. Somehow his soul had always known.

“You’re my soulmate, of course you are,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to him, wrapping his arms around Magnus who returned the embrace.

“I thought this might catch you off guard a bit more,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s neck after a moment.

“It doesn’t change anything,” Alec said. “This only gives a name to what I already know down to my bones.”

He pulled back and looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“That you’re perfect, that you’re everything. That I love you.”

He barely spoke the last word before Magnus’ lips were on his. Now this, kissing Magnus, feeling Magnus’ hands on him, would always remain something that made Alec’s soul light up. This was something that would always feel world altering in the best way.

“I love you, too. So much,” Magnus whispered as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Alec’s. “While I never cared for the concept of soulmates, I cannot deny the happiness I feel knowing how kind the universe is to have seen you and decide to bring you into my life.”

Alec felt himself blush, still working on understanding how someone like Magnus could talk about him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I would have to agree, the universe must be truly wonderful to have put you in my path,” Alec said before placing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Guess this means you’re stuck with me.”

“In all my centuries, I could have never imagined a more desirable fate,” Magnus replied and pressed his lips back to Alec’s.

_One day, somebody is going to love you heart and soul._

And it will be worth every day you spent not believing it.


End file.
